


Marvel WinterIron Valentine's Day Prompt Fills - 2019

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, Exhaustion, Gift Giving, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mission Fic, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overprotective, Overprotective Tony Stark, POV Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Presumed Dead, Prompt Fill, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wooing, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: A collection of WinterIron prompt responses from my 2019 Valentine's Day Prompt event on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For 27dragons
> 
> "Happy Valentine's Day! ❤️💛🖤❤️I would love to prompt you! How about, hmm, winteriron and "Is that for me?""

Bucky stared and stared and then stared some more.

“Is that for me?”

Tony grinned sheepishly, his excitement fading into an almost guilty look.

“I’m sorry. Is it too much? I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, how much I appreciate everything you’ve done. I’m not… always so great with words. At least not the ones that matter.”

And that, that just wouldn’t do. Bucky moved before making any concious decision to, wrapping Tony up in his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“It’s perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For wrenchirps
> 
> "Winteriron presumed death (if comic au you will have all my love forever. if not you will still have all my love forever <3 )"

There’d been an explosion. 

No one was entirely sure who had caused it. Presumably not Taskmaster, considering he’d been caught up in it, but it’d been a big one, a  _massive_  one.

They still hadn’t been able to find Iron Man. 

They’d found pieces of him, of the armor, and Bucky staunchly refused to think about just what that meant. He couldn’t. He  _wouldn’t._ Tony was out there somewhere, alive. He had to be. 

Of course, the thought of him being alive, buried somewhere under all the rubble and probably injured, wasn’t all that better. Was he in pain? Was he bleeding out and afraid? Unable to do anything but wait and pray that someone found him? Was he even concious? 

Bucky wasn’t the first on the scene. There was no way he could have been, but it was still a lot to take in by the time he arrived. Three whole blocks of Manhattan, blown to rubble. It was like being in a warzone after a bombing. 

There were plenty of familiar faces around, too. Steve, even though he was supposed to be retired, was there in civilian clothing, helping She-Hulk haul off some of the large pieces. Spider-man had ventured out of Queens. Ant-Man, Janet, Carol… Even Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four. The X-Men had shown up, Professor Xavier moving around the area, attempting to reach out to find any signs of life.

Of course, they hadn’t  _just_  come for Tony.

The blocks hadn’t exactly been unpopulated when the bomb went off. 

There were rows of sheet-covered lumps, most shaped in such a way as to make it clear the body was no longer whole, were set aside near one of the disaster zone’s edges. There were far, far more sheets than there were living survivors being treated in medical. 

The minutes ticked by.

Then the hours.

It was Steve who finally broke the news to him. Of course it was.

“I’m so sorry, Buck… Professor X… he can’t feel anyone else.”

Bucky all but snarled at him, feeling more feral than he ever had as the Winter Soldier, more savage than when he’d done the things Steve couldn’t in the war.

“The armor has shielding. You know that! Tony, he’s- He can’t be- We’ll find him.”

Steve’s expression was all sympathy, clearly going through his own grief and trying to keep himself together for Bucky’s sake.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We’ll find him, Buck. We’ll find him.”

He didn’t say that he didn’t think Tony would be alive when they did.

He didn’t have to. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For pan2fel
> 
> "Here's the 2nd one, because I just couldn't decide. Feel free to just ignore my greedy self :) Tony/Bucky, Coffeeshop!AU with exhausted!Tony and barista!bucky. Maybe it's valentine's day and Tony is Bucky's favourite (half asleep... falling asleep on table?) customer? 😘"

Tony blinked his eyes open at the unexpected sounds of porcelean being set down nearby. He’d just needed to close them for one second, just long enough to stop for stinging for a little while. Sure enough, there, right by his coffee, sat a heart-shaped baked good, glazed in pink and covered with sprinkles.

“What is  _that?”_ he mumbled, mostly to himself.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone actually answered him.

“It a donut,” Bucky, the barista, informed him gruffly. He wasn’t behind the counter like he should have been, but standing beside Tony’s table. Had he been the one to bring over the donut? Why? Tony hadn’t ordered one today. He hadn’t had the energy to muster that many words. “They’re your favorite.”

Tony’s brow knit with confusion. 

“Why is it shaped like a heart?”

Because there was no way Bucky felt the same way about Tony as Tony felt about him. Sure, Tony had been pining for months and he was pretty sure Bucky liked him better than most of the other customers, but that was only because Tony’s order was almost always exactly the same and he didn’t make a bunch of unnecessary, frilly additions or substitutions. He just ordered his black coffee and maybe a pastry, bantered a bit while it was being prepared, and then sat down to work and minded his own damn business. 

Impossibly, Bucky blushed.

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Oh. 

Tony had missed that somehow. 

Sam, the one who actually made all the pastries, must have been behind the shape. It had nothing to do with Tony or Bucky’s lack of feelings for him. Bucky had probably only brought him one because they wouldn’t be able to sell them tomorrow and he wanted to make sure they were all gotten rid of.

“Oh, thanks,” he said, hoping his smile was convincing enough to cover up the way his heart was dropping lower and lower in his chest. 

Something in Bucky’s expression twitched, so it probably wasn’t.

“Yeah, sure. No problem. Are you alright? You seem really tired today.”

He sounded truly concerned and it warmed Tony enough for him to manage a real smile. Bucky  _did_  care about him, even if it wasn’t the way Tony wanted it to be.

“Just got a lot on my plate,” he reassured. “Got a big deadline coming up.”

He waved a hand at his computer.

“Right.” Bucky shifted awkwardly. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it, then.”

He turned to head back toward the counter, but Tony reached out to stop him, fingers just barely skimming across his wrist.

“Wait! Thanks for the donut, really. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Bucky’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Yeah, no problem. You, too. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For newtypeshadow
> 
> "OMG I love your fics and am kind of freaking out that you're taking requests! *_* Would you mind terribly writing a Winter/Tony where Tony woos Winter with softness and soft things? <3"

The first of them, off all things, were his sheets. 

When Winter (Not Bucky, not Barnes, not even James. Those names might fit his face, but they didn’t fit  _him_.) finally followed Captain America back to the Avengers tower, there’d already been a room set aside for him. It was plain, undecorated, but it was his, and that was more than Winter had ever had before. He was wary, at first, but eventually let himself believe that what was here wouldn’t be taken from him. He relaxed.

The room had an attached bathroom, which was nice, and no one ever entered without his permission. The dresser and closet were stocked with the basics and, if he wanted anything that wasn’t already there, he could ask the voice in the ceiling and it would be delivered. Winter’s favorite thing, though, was the sheets. 

They were soft and cool against his skin. He spent every moment he could launging across them. The voice in the ceiling called them Egyption Cotton, but all Winter knew was that he’d never, ever been allowed something so nice, not even as a part of his equipment. He didn’t tell any of the other tower’s inhabitants about the sheets. He didn’t want them to try and take them away.

Then, one day, there was a package he hadn’t ordered in front of his door. It was a pillow, covered in fluff, and Winter wanted nothing more than to bury his face in it.

After that was a hoodie lined in fleece.

Then a scarf.

Then a pair of alpaca wool slippers.

Pajamas.

A hat.

An assortment of stuffed animals.

A faux fur comforter for his bed.

A few blankets on top of that.

Finally, eventually, Winter managed to talk JARVIS into telling him where it all came from. He hadn’t expected the answer to be Tony.

“But… why?”

He couldn’t imagine it, couldn’t come up with the answer. His mind couldn’t come up with a  _reason_.

“I believe Sir wishes for you to be happy.”

Right.

Happy.

Winter could do happy.

In fact, he had a couple ideas as to where to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous
> 
> "Can you write about Tony being overprotective of Peter, with a dash of Winteriron, please? Also, thank you for giving us such wonderful fics!"

“Okay, and remember, we’ve got to stay at least 50 meters back at all times. Peter may not be the most observant, but his senses can pick up on a lot more than the average person’s. JARVIS will be tracking thier cell phones, so even if we lose sight of them for a bit, w-”

“Sweetheart,” Bucky cut him off. “Breath. It’s gonna be okay. It’s just a date.”

The scandalized look Tony shot him had Bucky biting his lip to hide his amusement. This was a stressful situation for Tony. Bucky understood that. He wouldn’t appreciate Bucky’s levity. 

“It is not just  _a_  date! It’s  _the_  date, Bucky! Do you realize how long it’s taken Peter to get up the courage to take this shot? He’s going to be devastated if something goes wrong.”

“Like catching Iron Man and the Winter Soldier tailing him to dinner and the movies?”

“Exactly.” Tony leaned in close, eyes narrowed, “Which is exactly why I redesigned our stealth gear for this mission.”


End file.
